


Silence At Last

by matrixrefugee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Finally, Sheppard doesn't have to listen to Rodney's incessant blather...





	Silence At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Stargate Atlantis, John/Rodney, sore throat - no speaking possible](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/5359.html?thread=319983#cmt319983)

For once, Rodney's hypochondria proved true and he really had a sore throat, bad enough that Doctor Keller had ordered him to avoid talking and to gargle with salt water every few hours. Music to Sheppard's ears, he thought, as he sat in his office, writing up some field reports, per Woolsey's new requirements. Even still, he heard Rodney trundling back and forth, past his door, on his way to his quarters to gargle or on his way to the supply closet for more printer paper or whatever. And every time Rodney went past, Sheppard heard him let out a pained sigh, as if he would make up for the fact that he was not allowed to speak: everyone would still hear about how much pain he felt. Or Sheppard could hear him gargling. A lot more often than the few hours that Dr. Keller had recommended. The whole thing made him smirk and shake his head. Even in enforced silence, Rodney made almost as much noise as when he could talk.

He knew a big fancy German word for this, for smirking at the misfortune of someone, but for the moment, it escaped him. Whatever the word, it certainly applied here.


End file.
